1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the ornamental design of snow boards and more particularly pertains to a new Tool System and Method of Applying Snow Board Surface Covers for offering a kit of tools and easy steps to follow to redecorate, resurface a snow board, and also to protect the original surface of the board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of the ornamental design of snow boards is known in the prior art. More specifically, the ornamental design of snow boards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art the ornamental design of snow boards include U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,287 issued to Harrison on 11 Oct. 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,207 issued to Paqette et al. on 20 Jul. 1993; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 314,601 issued to Floreani on 12 Feb. 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,934 issued to Tomiyama et al. on 30 Jul. 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,274 issued to Titola on 31 Mar. 1981, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,330 issued to Ferch on 20 Feb. 1979.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Tool System and Method of Applying Snow Board Surface Covers. The inventive device includes a snow board, a snow board surface cover, a spray bottle, a squeegee, and a razor blade.
In these respects, the Tool System and Method of Applying Snow Board Surface Covers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of offering a kit of tools and easy steps to follow to redecorate, resurface a snow board, and also to protect the original surface of the board.